


An idle evening

by HeddaGab



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Golden Dragon Queen, Hair Brushing, Love Bites, Mild Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/pseuds/HeddaGab
Summary: The Dark One and Maleficent spend an idle evening at their apprentice's chambers





	An idle evening

One could say the image before their eyes was reminiscent of a beautiful painting. Another, of a libertarian act depicting the debauchery of the wealthy and powerful. The two guards standing at their young Queen’s door though could say absolutely nothing. It had been made abundantly clear that their freedom of expression in any way currently and at any point of time in the future would most certainly cost them their lives. A precious asset for them indeed, yet seemingly meaningless to the three people lounging inside the chambers.

Maleficent had found solace at the long recliner that seemed to put no strain on her body whatsoever, thus she crawled up on it anytime she visited that room, no matter the amount of time she spent in it. On top of her there lay Regina, naked and blissful- her lovely body moving in synchronicity with the Dragon lady’s breathing pattern. Both their eyes closed in an attempt to take in every sensation.  The young Queen was tracing idly Mal’s fingers all over her body, caressing her hard nipples, keeping her skin ablaze. The beautiful sorceress leaned her head back at the end of the recliner, enjoying every single caress the Dark One’s long fingers provided now and again, interchangeable with that pretty golden brush her little pet would use to brush her hair every night.

Off course it was he who had gifted it. His apprentice needed a constant reminder of her Master after all. And as her mirror betrayed every night, she welcomed that reminder with a wet and breathy prayer or two to his name. More often than not he thanked her in return with his spilled seed at hand, fruitless and cursed apart from her, divine and powerful within her.

“You smell like purple,” she had told him once while his lean sparkly body was writhing on top of her, his teeth sank deep at the tender small of her neck, drawing blood. He smiled as he recollected it was her who tasted like purple over and over again.

His hands meticulously brushed the lush blonde hair that crowned Maleficent’s head as he was semi lost to his lustful memories, but hearing her almost purr kept him in touch with her reality at least.

“Very meticulous movements Rumple,” she sighed. “Remarkable talent at hands,” she noted as her bliss was taking her over the edge of idle pleasure.

“Oh yes indeed,” Regina said a bit enthusiastically and giggled, pressing Mal’s hands on her skin harder.

The sorceress grabbed her stomach and squeezed the flesh, putting Regina’s budding hyperness at pause. “Let me enjoy this, beastie,” she stated in a calm manner, yet Regina detected the steadiness in her voice that conveyed an almost order. And she obeyed, relaxing her body again on top of her.

Mal unclenched her grip and trailed her hands slowly at Regina’s lower stomach. “Don’t move,” she said as she snaked one of her long fingers further down, greeting her eager for touch clit. Regina struggled but kept her promise. She restrained herself and remained as relaxed as she could, biting her lower lip with pleasure. Mal kept the same relaxing tempo Rumple’s fingers were dancing around her head, massaging her to calmness.

“Mmmm,” she moaned. “Our pet will be ready for you to drink her when you’re finished. Isn’t that right, beastie?”

“Yes,” Regina sighed loudly, grabbing the zebra patterned throw rug to keep steady. He stood up, still tending to his former pupil’s luscious hair and leaned over. His lips caught hers like an upside down flytrap, sucking and licking for a considerable amount of time. As they broke the kiss he whispered “Thank you” as she responded “No, thank you”. He smiled and stood upright, looking at Regina’s ravishing body heating up and gleaming. He walked slowly over the end of the recliner and asked her to look at him. As soon as they locked eyes, he kneeled over and parted her legs open, sniffing her arousal.

“Are you ready for me, Regina?” His eyes took in every curve of her succulent fleshy piece of fruit.

“Always.” Her voice trembled with anticipation.

And as such the gluttonous feast began.


End file.
